


Zeus’ Favorite

by OnceUponATwice



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Childbirth, Flashbacks, Gen, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Diana (Wonder Woman), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponATwice/pseuds/OnceUponATwice
Summary: Her mother used to always talk about Greek Gods and Goddesses. Would even tell stories if it was a decent day. To Lyta, it was just that; stories.When things start to look up for her and her new companions, she realizes her mom’s stories were more real than before.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Original Female Character(s), Diana (Wonder Woman)/Original Female Character(s), Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor





	Zeus’ Favorite

Death was inevitable. It’s what makes this world so beautiful; the cycle of life. While someone is being brought into the world, someone else is dying.

Slowly.

Logan Dragomir let out a painful scream, legs propped up as she used the last of her strength to push out the child. She felt the head slowly pop out, the slight gasp coming from her coworker as they helped the baby out completely.

Her eyelids were half open, breath unstable as she stared at her creation. Ironically, even though she should be happy, a wave of dread hit her. Logan had helped create a weapon who would have the skills to take down some of the world’s greatest heroes. Someone who, even though she dreads this day to ever happen, could possibly destroy the entire world.

“Its a girl,” Her coworker said, holding the freshly delivered child gently. 

But something was wrong. Something didn't feel right.

”W-why isn't she crying?” Logan choked out the words, barely keeping herself awake.

”She’s perfectly fine Logan. But you need to rest. I'm afraid she drained you of your energy. A perfect fighter already.” 

She was stupid to think for even a second things would change at the facility. It was even more idiotic of her to believe this child was really hers.

”Save your energy, Logan. I’ll clean her up.”

But Logan’s eyes were already shut.


End file.
